Trust in Maura
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: A sweet story that has smut in it. Maura shows Jane that she could be everything for her. Rated M. Reviews welcomed!


**Alright for all of you reading my other fanfic Affection at Bay THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will hopefully have chapter 3 ready to post by the end of the week. As for this one, I've had the idea for a while so I decided to post it.**

**Rated M for smut because we aren't getting any on the show. *sad face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or TNT. I just wish I did. Haha.**

* * *

><p>Jane slumped down onto the stool in Maura's kitchen. She was exhausted. After a long week of catching bad guys and a long, frantic, talk with her mother Jane had had enough. Maura hadn't let her drive herself home, for good reasons, and so that's how Jane had ended up in her previous spot. Leaning against the countertop, with her head in her hands.<p>

"Ugh." Jane moaned in frustration. Her mother often made her do that.

"What did your mother want to talk about this time?" Maura asked gently, pouring herself a glass of wine before grabbing a beer from the fridge for Jane.

Jane took a deep gulp of the liquid before answering. "Same thing as always. Why I don't have a nice, handsome man in my life, why don't I start dressing like a woman, how she wants grandbabies, and how I drive every decent man in my life away with my job." Jane rattled off, getting more agitated as she repeated the one-sided conversation. "And you know what the worst part is?"

Jane had meant that as a rhetorical question, but before she could tell Maura, Maura answered, not understanding. "No I don't. There is no possible way I could Jane since you haven't told me and…" Maura stopped herself realizing. "Oh you were going to tell me… go on."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. Maura could just be so adorable sometimes. "As I was saying… the worst part is that I'm starting to believe what my mother is saying! I never really thought about getting married and settling down and having kids, and maybe I don't really want all of those things, but I'm starting to believe that it would be nice to have someone love me for me. Someone I could come home to at night and just be with. You know?" Jane sighed sadly.

Maura bit her lip, also saddened by Jane's statement. "Jane a lot of people love you for you and would love an opportunity to be with you."

Jane shrugged. "Maybe as a friend, but no one is going to be willing to put up with me for the rest of our lives. Like ma said, I drive people away with my job. It's just the way things are meant to be I suppose."

Maura watched as Jane rolled her shoulders. Setting her glass down on the table, Maura walked around behind Jane. She could tell that Jane was tense, not only from the conversation, but from way she was sitting. Her muscles in her shoulders were tight.

Not saying a word, Maura reached up and began to work out the muscles in her shoulders. Jane moaned slightly, relaxing into her touch. Maura's hands were smooth and soft, rubbing against her shoulders, pressing into the kinks.

All of Maura's study on the body came in handy as she expertly relaxed Jane's muscles. Jane reached up and placed a hand on hers, tipping her head back to look at her. Maura gave a soft smile back understanding the silent thanks passed between them.

Jane, being Jane, was slightly uncomfortable with how emotional she was getting and made a joke to cover herself up. "It's too bad your not a boy huh?" Jane chuckled half heartedly, but Maura didn't. Placing a small kiss to Jane's temple, she walked back around to stand in front of Jane.

Placing her hands on Jane's thighs, Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's forehead. "You don't have to cover everything up with a joke all the time."

Jane's eyes went slightly wide. Maura had never been able to read her so forwardly before. "Oh… I… um… right." Jane mumbled. "Still though…"

"Just relax Jane. Everything happens for a reason." Maura whispered in honesty for she truly believed that. Jane smiled weakly. Maura smiled back, leaning forward and placing another tiny kiss to her left cheek, nose, and then with a brief flicker to Jane's eyes Maura placed a sweet, peck on her lips.

Their hands were entwined on Jane's lap, both leaning into the other. Maura looked up at Jane again, her hand cupping her face softly.

"You know that I'm always here for you right?" Maura asked Jane. "That I love you?"

Jane nodded, still clenching onto Maura's other hand. "Yes. You're my best friend. The best I've ever had." Jane said honestly.

This was the hard part. Maura took a deep breath before locking eyes with Jane's. Beautiful hazel stared into rich brown eyes. "And if you want I can be so much more." The look on Jane's face instantly changed to confusion. Maura took the opportunity to place another chaste kiss on her lips. Jane sat frozen. She knew what Maura meant, but she wasn't sure why she was offering.

Their hands stayed linked as Maura kissed her once more, before Maura reached up and brushed away Jane's luscious brown hair. Hair Maura was secretly jealous of. Brushing it off Jane's right shoulder Maura placed a kiss to her cheek.

Pulling back again, Maura could tell Jane was confused, but didn't know what words to speak. Instead Maura choose to lean in again, hoping to kiss her lips, but Jane turned her head. She felt a small sting to her heart as Jane moved, but Maura placed a gentle kiss to her cheek none the less. She wasn't going to let up unless Jane absolutely said no. At the moment Jane was just sitting there and Maura knew she was confused. Still, with hope, Maura leaned forward again.

Once again Jane turned her head, Maura placing a kiss to her cheek.

Maura smiled at Jane, stroking her hand across her cheek. Her thumb brushed across Jane's lips, leaning forward and kissing her high cheek bone again. Slowly, Maura trailed her hand down Jane's neck and shoulders, reaching up and pushing her jacket to the floor with a gentle ease.

Jane sat, confused and slightly nervous, as her jacket hit the floor with a soft thud. To be honest, Jane didn't know what was going on or what to do or why she was even allowing this to continue. Instead, Jane just sat there, starting at Maura, trying to find an answer that only she herself could provide.

Maura's hands continued, tracing down Jane's sides, soft strokes to try to reassure Jane. As her hands went to go under her shirt, Jane reached down and grabbed her wrists, pushing her hands slowly away.

Taking a moment to breath, Maura looked up at Jane. Having studied human expressions for a long time Maura knew that Jane was confused, but not upset. The gentle arch in her eyebrows told Maura that Jane didn't know what to feel about this, but there was no anger or disgust. Just curiosity and slight embarrassment.

"Jane talk to me. It's okay. It's me." Maura said softly, her hands resting on Jane's thighs once again.

"I know Maura. I… just… I trust you." Jane finally whispered. Since Jane didn't know what to do in this situation she felt that Maura would. Giving up control for the first time in her life, she put her faith in Maura that she would get her through this. Although it was Maura who had put her in this position Jane trusted that she would do what was best for them both, that she knew what they both needed and she would guide her into understanding.

Slowly standing back to her full height, Maura grabbed the empty beer bottle and her still full wine glass and put them in the sink. Jane sat there, unmoving. Her body was shaking slightly, but from arousal, worry, embarrassment, or all of the above Jane didn't know. She watched as Maura made her way back to her, her heels clinking softly on the floor.

Maura herself was trying to stay calm. She knew that she was in love with Jane Rizzoli. She had been for a long time. When she had told Jane that she was driving her back to her place for the night she hadn't been anticipating telling Jane of her feelings, but right now, in this moment, it seemed like the right thing to do. Knowing full well that Jane could end up breaking her heart, Maura only prayed that Jane felt the same way about her, but was just too scared to admit it.

Looking at Jane sitting on the stool, Maura knew the confusion in her eyes. Jane had never been with a woman before and never had fathomed being with one. Maura herself had been with a few in passing and one where she was pretty serious with. They had dated in college before moving on. Hope flickered in Maura. Jane's confusion could be solely based on that fact and not on conflicting feelings towards her. Now all Maura had to do was show Jane that being with a woman was just as good, if not better, as being with a man.

Now standing back in front of Jane, Maura gently moved Jane's hands off her lap. They stayed suspended by her sides, tense, as Maura eased herself down onto Jane's lap. Confusion and nervousness, along with tons of other emotions, flicked across Jane's face as she sucked in a breath. Maura was now straddling her waist gently.

Her arms seemed to be lost in space, not knowing where they should be. Jane sat still as Maura cupped her face once again. Not wanting to scare Jane, Maura placed two soft kisses to the side of her face before placing one on the corner of her mouth.

Jane's eyes flashed to hers, searching for guidance. Maura smiled sweetly down at her, stroking her hand across a cheekbone before kissing Jane's lips briefly. "Just relax." Maura whispered again.

With slightly shaky hands, Maura reached for the collar of Jane's crisp, white button-down shirt. Jane drew in a breath, her body jerking slightly out of instinct.

"Umm…" Jane uttered as the first button was undid. Maura leaned up and kissed her soft lips again, silencing her. Her perfectly manicured fingers opened Jane's shirt until just the top of her simple, cotton bra could be seen. Maura had to admit to herself that it had to be the most cutest and sexiest thing she had ever seen. She didn't even think that combination was possible until now.

Tipping her head back to Jane's she kissed her lips once and then twice before Jane leaned back, unsure. Maura reached up to tip Jane's face back towards her. Jane looked up at her before Maura descended again. Her lips kissed hers as her tongue traced around Jane's lips. Jane still sat there, unsure of if she should respond.

Maura's hands went back to her shirt, undoing the last of the buttons. With Jane's shirt now fully open and resting on her shoulders Maura took the time to look down at Jane. Her toned abs, flat stomach, and small, perky breasts looked perfect to Maura. Jane bit her lip nervously.

Catching the movement, Maura shot her gaze back to Jane's, pursing her lips to blow cool air on Jane's neck. Jane tipped her head back, her eyes fluttering momentarily before feeling Maura's soft, wet lips on her neck. "Your beautiful." Maura whispered against Jane's heated skin.

As Maura neared a weak spot a soft, barely audible moan slipped past Jane's lips, causing Maura to smile briefly. Her hands slid up into Jane's hair, pulling their lips together.

This kiss lasted longer than the last and finally Maura felt Jane's lips move underneath hers. They shared a few, short, but passionate kisses, Jane following Maura's lead.

In bed Maura had always been the submissive one, but she now found that she liked the slight power. She had never been afraid of her sexuality, but was always okay with just succumbing to the other's pleasure. Now she was determined to take the lead and allow Jane to feel pleasure, to prove to her that she could be everything for Jane, if Jane would just let her be.

Maura kissed her deeper, slowly sliding her tongue in just a touch, letting Jane know her intentions if Jane accepted. Jane opened her mouth more allowing Maura to tangle their tongues briefly. Another small moan escaped Jane, Maura drinking it in. Letting their foreheads rest together Maura smiled, eliciting a small one from Jane.

With a chaste kiss to her lips again, Maura stood up, off of Jane's lap. Grasping her hand in a light grip Maura gently pulled. "Up." Maura whispered.

Jane gulped, licking her suddenly parched lips, before complying. Standing up, Jane now stood slightly higher than Maura and had to tip her head down. She found it was slightly more comfortable this way, feeling like she had some sort of control back. Maura smiled understanding.

Slipping her hands around Jane's waist, Maura leaned up and kissed Jane again. Jane responded fervently this time, her arms sliding over Maura's shoulders. Their lips pressed together, fitting together as perfectly as their bodies did, now pressed tight.

As air became a factor Maura pulled away, her hands sliding up Jane's bare stomach. Doing the same as she did with her jacket, Maura pushed her shirt to the floor. Taking in her appearance Maura knew that any hesitation would cause Jane to think and second dounb her actions, so with that thought in mind, Maura unclasped Jane's bra, allowing it to hit the floor.

Reaching up Maura cupped Jane's breasts in her hands, her thumb stroking over her nipples. Maura was inwardly relived to find that her nipples were hard as it wasn't cold in her kitchen.

Bending down just enough, Maura swiped her tongue over a tight nipple. "Maura…" Jane worried.

"Shhh. Relax." Maura coaxed, swirling her tongue around her skin. Jane now moaned slightly louder, her body arching into Maura's touch. Maura smiled against her chest, taking the neglected nipple into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Her hands gently squeezed Jane's waist, supporting her in more ways than one.

Maura continued to suck and nip at her breasts gently while her hands slid down to the back of her thighs.

Looking up at Jane from her position Maura placed small, opened mouthed kisses down Jane's torso. Watching for any opposition Maura undid the button on her black slacks, before trailing the zipper down. Jane held her breath.

Reaching down Maura slipped Jane's boots of her feet first, before pulling Jane's pants down her long, lean legs. Maura pushed them off to the side once they were at the floor.

Now on her knees, Maura looked up at Jane, running her hands up smooth legs. Not knowing how much longer she would have before Jane would react Maura quickly pulled down Jane's panties, leaving Jane naked.

Starting at her ankles, Maura kissed up each one of Jane's legs, only stopping at her inner thighs.

Jane let out soft, breathy moans, her voice deeper than normal. "Maura." Jane whispered not in acceptance just yet, but not in denial either.

Maura accepted her confusion still, pushing at her hips to urge her to sit on the counter. Jane hesitantly pulled herself up so that she rested on the counter, her legs dangling off near Maura.

Maura continued placing kisses on her legs, moving higher and higher. Jane squirmed slightly, fighting with herself. As Maura neared her pussy Jane reached down and stopped Maura. "Wait Maura… no. No… I… I just…. I can't." Jane shook her head nervously.

"Trust me." Maura repeated softly, placing another kiss to her thigh.

"Maura… I no don't." Jane said nervously.

Maura stood back up. "I want you. Let me." She wasn't upset with Jane she just wanted her to know that it was okay. Cupping her cheeks Maura looked into her eyes, seeing the fight Jane was having with herself.

"I can't." Jane whispered.

"Why?"

"Because." Jane looked at her, desperately trying to get Maura to understand her hesitation. "You're my best friend."

Maura stood between Jane's open thighs, placing a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you." Maura said softly as her broke away, light kisses placed to her neck and collarbone before coming back to her lips. "I want to make you happy." Maura whispered, kissing her again and again. "Let me."

"I just don't want to loose you." There her worst fear was out in the open. Jane looked down, completely defeated.

Maura felt her heart clench at her words. Gently pushing on Jane's chin, Maura forced her to look at her. "You won't loose me. LLBFFs remember?" Maura teased slightly, but meant every word spoke. Maura leaned down to capture a nipple back into her mouth, swirling it around between teeth gently, placing a full lick at the end to soothe it. Kissing between her breasts Maura stood back up to look at Jane. It was now or never. "Let me." Maura repeated.

"Okay." Jane's soft reply came. She loved Maura Isles. That thought wasn't hard. The one that had Jane stumped was the one where Maura loved her back. Her internal struggle was halted as she felt Maura moving.

Softly Maura's hands coasted down Jane's body, spreading her legs wider. Maura looked into her eyes deeply as she lowered herself down.

Finally breaking eye contact Maura placed a small kiss to the top of Jane's mound. Jane moaned louder than she had been, her hips bucking up slightly. Maura breathed a breath of relief. Reaching between spread thighs, Maura slid two fingers down through Jane's folds.

"Oh." Jane gasped and moaned, her body arching. Jane was wet. Very wet. For that Maura was grateful of. It meant she wanted her too.

As Maura's fingers started to stroke Jane, Jane's hands shot down to Maura's wrist trying to stop her. She still was nervous and couldn't relax. It was all so new to her. Although she loved Maura and wanted this, she had never been with a woman and that thought scared her.

Maura however, just calmly reached down with her other hand, grasping Jane's in hers and moving it back to the counter. Pressing her hand down on top of it she held it there as her other hand began to stroke through Jane's wetness again.

Sucking on a breast for a moment Maura kneeled down between Jane's thighs. Making sure Jane was watching her Maura slowly ran her tongue through her folds. Jane moaned loudly, her hips jutting up off the countertop. Maura's hands held her hips down.

Gaining more courage Maura began to lick her fully. Tongue swirling around her opening, her folds, and then finding her clit, Maura was determined to make Jane come hard. Jane finally gave in, the pleasure too great to resist or fight, her head falling back with a loud, deep moan.

Maura sucked at her clit, pleased as it grew harder under her lips. Jane now willingly spread her legs more for Maura, her foot resting on the forgotten stool. Being with a woman was different, but not in a bad way. Maura's mouth felt smoother and softer against her pussy and her tongue was more neat and precise with her licks. All in all it was driving Jane crazy and she finally relaxed.

"Oh God… ahh!" Jane moaned as she felt Maura slid two slender fingers inside of her. Maura let her fingers dance inside of Jane for a few strokes, placing nips to the inside of Jane's thighs. Jane groaned, collapsing on her back on the countertop.

Maura smiled before allowing her tongue to come back into play. With each thrust of her fingers into Jane's pink, wet pussy, Maura would flick her tongue across her clit. The result was Jane clenching onto the counter's edge, moaning constantly.

Maura didn't say anything, she figured she should just let Jane enjoy the moment. Pumping her fingers in and out she felt Jane's inner walls clamping down. She knew it wouldn't be long.

Jane's body was quivering against the countertop now, pleasure coursing through her body.

"Maura… I… oh God… I'm gonna…" Jane tried to tell Maura of her impending orgasm, but the right words failed her.

"It's okay Jane. I've got you. Let go for me." Maura said gently, sucking on her clit hard as her fingers worked away.

"Oh… oh… Maura!" Jane called as her orgasm crashed over her body. Clenching the countertop Jane's body arched off the counter, her eyes slamming shut. Maura felt the impossibly tight walls of her pussy clamping around her fingers.

As Jane came down from her high, Maura eased her fingers out gently, licking up every last drop Jane had to offer. Jane moaned, feeling slightly oversensitive.

Hoping up onto the counter with Jane, Maura straddling her long, lean, muscular body. A hand on either side of Jane's head, Maura lowered herself and placed a long, passionate, lust filled kiss to Jane's lips.

Breaking away for air Maura looked down at Jane, waiting for her reaction. She was not disappointed. A small smile appeared on Jane's face, eliciting one from Maura as well. They were going to be just fine, Jane wouldn't break her heart.

Sliding off the countertop, Maura took Jane's hand, helping her up. Both standing against the other now, Maura smiled up at Jane, her heels had fallen off and now she stood short of Jane's height. "Bedroom?" Jane asked softly.

"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable." Maura assured her. After Jane had given herself so completely to Maura, Maura couldn't and wouldn't ask for anything else. Just being given the opportunity to be with Jane was enough.

"I want to." Jane said honestly before shying away again. She was going to have to work on that. "Unless, you don't want me to."

"No!" Maura instantly assured. "I want you. Oh God do I want you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"You'll just have to… umm… guide me. I've never…" Jane was caught off as Maura placed a finger across her lips.

"I know. And it's okay." Maura smiled brightly at her, before taking her hand in hers. "Come on."

Maura led them into her bedroom, their hands linked the entire way. Turning to look at Jane, both woman sat down on the edge of the bed, their legs touching. Jane reached up and cupped Maura's face, bringing their lips together. Maura smiled into the kiss as Jane took initiative. Leave it to Jane to jump right in.

Jane slid her hands to Maura's shoulders, pushing the straps to her expensive dress down her arms. Jane gasped looking up at Maura. "You're not wearing a bra."

Maura giggled. "No I'm not. The dress was too tight to allow one."

Jane groaned, but stayed motionless. She wasn't sure what to do now. Maura helped Jane along, pushing the dress down and off her body completely, leaving her standing in knee-highs and skimpy, black panties. "Maura you're stunning."

"Thank you." Maura whispered, standing confidently at the foot of the bed, in front of Jane. She was not at all shy about her body.

"I'm not sure…" Jane trailed off knowing Maura would understand.

And she did. "Just go with what you think feels right. I'll tell you if I want something different."

Jane nodded and bit her lip. Drinking in Maura's body Jane realized there was one thing she was aching to do. Reaching up she cupped Maura's full, ample breasts in her hands. Maura moaned.

Jane pinched and rolled her nipples between the pads of her fingers before slowly leaning forward to suck on one. She had to admit, although brand new, she could get used to this. Eagerly taking in all Maura had to offer, Jane licked, nipped, and sucked on her cleavage.

Maura groaned, threading her hand in Jane's hair to hold her there. "Oh Jane. Yes. Please I want more."

Jane nodded, sinking to her knees in front of Maura. Licking her lips Jane slowly lowered Maura's soaking wet panties, throwing them across the floor. "Oh Maura."

Maura smiled, widening her legs, allowing Jane to view her glistening pussy. "Touch me." Maura requested. Jane lifted her hand. Looking up at Maura for guidance she blushed. Maura chuckled softly, not at all upset, and held Jane's hand. Guiding Jane's hand to her pussy Maura pressed down on her fingers. "Just stroke me like you would yourself."

Jane nodded, before reaching up and grabbing Maura's hips. Gently tugging at her waist Jane eased Maura down onto the bed, her back hitting the soft mattress.

Maura squealed in delight, before making herself comfortable. Jane settled in between her legs. Stroking up her legs, Jane ran her fingers right up against her pussy. Maura groaned, clenching the sheets in her fists.

Jane was in awe. She had never touched a woman like this before and was amazed by how wet Maura actually was. Of coarse she had touched herself before, but this was completely different. Maura's sweet arousal filled the air and Jane bit her lip.

Laying down flat on her stomach Jane ran a tongue through Maura's wet folds. "Oh yes Jane!" Maura encouraged, rocking her hips up to meet Jane's next stroke. "So good."

Jane licked through her wetness a few more times, savoring the taste before coming up to straddle Maura's body again. Maura caught her eyes, smiling.

Laying her weight down on half of Maura's body, Jane wrapped one of Maura's legs over her hips. Maura complied, locking her heel into the dip of Jane's back.

Their lips crashed together for another kiss before Maura broke away on a loud moan. Jane had slipped two of her long, lean fingers into her. "You feel so good Maura." Jane whispered as she experimentally slid her fingers in and out, curving them to see what Maura liked. A loud moan told Jane she was doing it right.

"Oh just like that. Right there." Maura groaned, bucking her hips up into Jane's body. Her weight held Maura down, trapping her to the bed. Maura had to admit that even that was a turn on at this point. She was so close.

"Come on Maura. Let go like I did. I'm here." Jane whispered, thrusting her fingers in harder. Maura screamed.

"Yes! Harder! Oh God Jane!" Jane was slightly surprised that Maura wanted it harder, never having guessed that Maura would like it a little rough in bed. However, Jane was eager to comply. Thrusting her fingers in hard and fast Jane could tell Maura wasn't going to last much longer. Long moans issued from Maura's lips, her body shaking.

"Come for me." Jane whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

Maura did just that. Her body arching into Jane's her walls clamped down, her orgasm ripping through her. Maura cried out Jane's name, clinging to her shoulders.

Jane slowly continued to move her fingers until Maura collapsed onto the bed. Withdrawing her fingers Jane heard Maura give a short gasp before taking deep breaths.

Pushing back wayward curls from Maura's face, Jane stroked her cheek. "That was amazing Maura. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." Maura chuckled, wrapping her arms around Jane's shoulders, keeping her as close as possible. Jane smiled before laying her face in Maura's neck.

They stayed like that for a while before Jane spoke again. "I love you Maura. I know you probably already figured that out, but I just want to say it. I have for a long time."

Maura felt tears threaten to fall, but she held them back. "I love you too Jane. Always have and always will."

Both shared a soft, romantic kiss before turning onto their sides. Wrapped up in each other's arms, Jane pulled the sheet over their cooling bodies. After a few more moments of silence Jane laughed. "Oh God my mom is going to be so happy."

Maura laughed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright it's a little different from my normal fics, but I hope you all enjoyed this one just as much. Reviews are always welcomed!<strong>


End file.
